Soul Fighters Go!
by The Elven Marauder
Summary: this was originally a txting rollplay to waste time but i decided to expand it. it also contains a little ouran highschool host club and fairy tail although i really dont know how it got there...hope you enjoy! all rights go to the autors of these 4 mangas:naruto, soul eater, fairy tail, and ouran highschool host club.


**This was originally a roleplay over txting only involving Naruto and Soul Eater. But while i was writing this, it somehow filled out to become a crossover of:Naruto, Fairy Tail, Soul Eater, and Ouran High School Host Club. Weird huh? well anyways this is my first fanfic so dont be to harsh, and im still writing so i will update by chapter every you love this, there are 3 oc characters and if you can, by the 3 rd chapter, tell me the manes and last names of all 3, then i will take any fanfic idea you have and write it for you.**

Prologue

Oiy, Tema! Yeah, what do you want little brother? Would you please stop saying that? Why? It's embarrassing! So? Anyways what did you want to tell me? Oh yeah, Tsunade says she needs you in the office A.S.A.P.! Oh, do you know why? No clue Tema, sorry she didn't say. Maybe you are finally getting that school transfer to wherever it was? DWMA or something wasn't it? DWMA? I'm going there? YES! *Temari runs off really excited* Gaara thinks: Hmmm, what's so good about that lame-o place anyways?

Bang! Door opens violently. Tsunade what did you want to talk to me about I say really excited! Ah yes, you know that school you were obsessed with a while ago? Yeah?! Well, we just signed a peace treaty with them and we need two Weapon and Meister pairs to be new transfer students at their school. We decided that you and you're partner Mona should go along with Gaara and Kankuro. But, you will need to keep up with the courses and get good grades as well as make new friends, so it won't be easy. You leave in the morning if you accept and since you are the oldest sibling and have the ability to scare the shit out of your brothers, you decide for them. We are going if I have to beat the crap out of them and drag them there, I exclaim!

4 Hours Later…

Gaara, Kankuro, I don't care if you're going under protest *Death Glare* but either way you ARE going and you will act happy about it. *Another Death Glare* Fine they say in sulky voices.

Gaara's POV: Why is she torturing us by making us do this!? I don't wanna!

Kankuro's POV: Ditto to Gaara's!

At the Train Station

Tema we are gonna miss you so much! Say Ino and Sakura together. Imma miss you too baby girls!*Hugging and sobbing* Temari? Yeah, Hinata? I just wanna say…..I am going to miss you so much and never turn off your phone! Temari, cause as many problems and as much destruction as possible! Just be yourself! Okay you do the same, harass the boys twice as much as you usually do for me! Kay, luv. Gaara, Kankuro? Yeah? They said sulkily. We are all gonna miss you! They say hugging them. Dude if you ever need to put the smack down on someone, call us! Shino and Choji said. Kay we will remember that. Hey I'll visit, try to not be troublesome. Shikamaru said. Bring me some foreign Ramen Naruto yells loudly! Go with flow, Bros before Hoes. Kiba says in a laid back way. Don't try to go against Temari even if you're pissed cause' it's a suicide mission, Sasuke and Itachi said together. I'm gonna miss beating you up when you hug Hinata, Neji says. We will txt you when we get there, they yell out of the train window as it began moving!

2 Days Later-New House in Death City

Okay little bros, Mona and I will take one room, you guys take the other. Nooooo, they whined, we need separate rooms because we are dudes! *death Glare* No I don't think you do I say in a really scary voice. Now do you boys? No they said in terror. Good well that's settled, c'mon let's get unpacked. Then I'll make some dinner. Yay! Dinner everyone cheered! And after dinner, we are gonna look at our schedules. Awwwwww we don't wanna!

Later after Dinner (Spaghetti and Mushrooms)

Gaara and Kankuro

Science Homeroom with Dr. Stein

P.E. with Sid-Sensei

Death Meister History with Luxus and Grey

Human History with Mirajane

Lunch

Weapon Training with Erza

Study Hall with Juvia

Activity: Multi-weapon Meisters 

Supervisors: Natsu and Lucy, Gajeel and Levy

Temari and Mona

1. Science Homeroom with Dr. Stein

2. Death Meister History with Luxus and Gray

3. Weapon Training with Erza

4. Study Hall with Juvia

5. Lunch

6. Human History with Mirajane

7. P.E. with Sid-Sensei

8. Activity: Multi-Weapon Meisters

9. Supervisors: Natsu and Lucy, Gajeel and Levy

So how do you like our schedules? Good, rhetorical question go to bed! G'night.

Morning – 7:30 am (Monday)

END OF PROLOUGE


End file.
